The brave girl
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella solo era una niña cuando lo perdió todo, al pertenecer a un miembro que ni siquiera conoce, heredera de un poder, encontrada y adoptada por alguien más…conociendo nuevas amistades… Ella es valiente al enfrentar su destino…
1. La ahijada del comandante

_**Hola a todos, bueno les presento mi fanfic espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters No me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Rated T de apoco ira a ser K+ por el vocabulario y otras cosas más. Aclaro también que al principio, los primeros capítulos no serán tan largos. Posibles cambios de personalidades en algunos personajes :D**_

_**Summary: Ella solo era una niña cuando lo perdió todo, al pertenecer a un miembro que ni siquiera conoce, heredera de un poder, encontrada y adoptada por alguien más…conociendo nuevas amistades… Ella es valiente al enfrentar su destino…**_

* * *

><p><strong>The brave girl.<strong>

_[La chica valiente]_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_I. La ahijada del comandante_

_*Sueño*_

_Ella observaba todo su alrededor, los habitantes de aquella aldea solo eran cadáveres pudriéndose, algunos fueron descuartizados de gravedad, dejando ver sus tripas y otros fueron degollados en el cuello, no podía evitar ver sus manos manchados de sangre, viendo los cuerpos de sus padres, allí tirados… Escuchaba aquella risa masculina e malvada, cuando volteo a verlo, su vista se nublaba…No podía verlo exactamente, sintió aquel tacto de su mano que apoyaba sobre su cabeza, -"Duerme, mañana será otro día."- sonaba como una orden, quería verlo, pero su vista comenzaba a nublarse…_

—…_M-Mamá, papá._ _—los llamo al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de ambos, todavía ellos seguían allí tirados en el suelo. Ella había caído al suelo, quedando completamente dormida._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—"_Vaya, ¿Quién fue el causante de todo esto?"_ _—escuchaba ella al abrir de apoco sus ojos, viendo a un soldado de aproximadamente veintisiete años, con uniforme verde oscuro., botas negras., y un ¿parche? En su ojo izquierdo._

— _¿Qué habrá pasado en este lugar?—se preguntaba al ver un charco de sangre. Entre los arbustos escucho un ligero ruido, quedando alarmado. — ¿Quién anda ahí?_ _—interrogo estando en posición de ataque, al ver una pequeña silueta salir de allí, quedando perplejo al ver a una niña de aproximadamente once años, con su vestimenta, de remera blanca y unos shorts de color marrón claro, toda manchada de sangre, y mostrando en su inocente rostro, la cara de temor._

— _¿Dónde está mi mamá y mi papá?_ _—Interrogaba la niña, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, — ¿Dónde están?_ _—volvió a preguntar al no oír ninguna respuesta por parte de ese señor, cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar._

_*Fin del sueño*_

Un día normal, una muchacha de aproximadamente dieciocho años, de cabellos azul marino, se levantó de su cama al oír el despertador que, había sonado a las 5 A.M, tenía que levantarse a estas horas por cuestión de una misión importante, donde ella y su equipo fue asignado. Tomo una ducha, para relajarse un poco y se vistió utilizando blusa y shots cortos del mismo color verde, con sus botas de esos colores.

—Maldición, ¿por dónde habré dejado mis aretes? —se preguntaba al buscar por los cajones. Al encontrar una caja pequeña de color azul que estaba sobre su mesita, ella lo agarro con cuidado, al abrirlo, comenzó a ponerse sus aretes. —Debo irme.

Bajaba por las escaleras de su hogar, al no sentir la presencia de su padre en la cocina, prefirió pasarse de largo dirigiéndose a la salida, que era la puerta principal. Al abrir, se percató que estaba allí esperándola, el teniente Clark Still.

—Teniente.

—Leona.

— ¿Por qué tan temprano? —pregunto al mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—Tengo que ir a entrenar—respondió cortante.

—De acuerdo. —asintió el teniente.

Ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde el soldado comenzaba a correr como seis vueltas, luego, continuaba con su entrenamiento golpeando fuertemente una bolsa de arena. Ralf se habían despertado al escuchar un ruido de disparo que fue por la culpa de su compañero. — ¡Hey! No sabes que todavía hay gente durmiendo—reprochaba el coronel estando irritado.

—No es mi culpa, de haberme quedado bebiendo toda la noche—le contradecía Clark al seguir practicando su puntería con la escopeta.

— ¿Leona está entrenando? —pregunto al verla golpeando la bolsa

—Pues claro, camarada—respondió al quitarse sus enormes auriculares.

— _¿Cuándo creció tan rápido?_ —Se preguntaba en su mente el coronel al mirarla disimuladamente, —_Es como si fuera que ayer era una niña inocente y hoy es toda una mujer_ —desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

_**῀Flash Black῀**_

El coronel Jones había visto que su comandante estaba discutiendo con un señor, ni siquiera conocía a ese sujeto, pero cuando noto la presencia de una pequeña de aproximadamente trece años, quien trepaba el árbol, vio que tenía cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, tan inocente que ya no reía, pero tanto como él y su comandante, notaron que aquella pequeña de cabello azul, había subido en lo más alto de un árbol.

— Vaya, otra vez volvió a sorprenderme—dijo el comandante al verla allí, nuevamente en lo más alto de aquel árbol.

—Comandante, sé que no quiere mandar a la niña en el orfanato, ¿Por qué no se queda aquí? —sugería Ralf al intervenir en la conversación de aquellos dos.

—Comandante Heidern, ¿Seguirá quedándose con la niña? —Preguntaba un director que era dueño de un orfanato de Brasil, —Sabe que ella puede ser adoptada por alguien más, por una familia.

—No, me quedare con ella y la adoptare yo mismo. —respondió estando seguro de sus palabras, una parte de él, le decía que cuide a esa niña…Esto parecía una señal.

El castaño se había acercado a la pequeña quien se había escondido detrás de su comandante, pues ella no conocía a nadie de la base, solo miraba a los soldados como entrenaban, etc.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? —le interrogaba el coronel, al estar interesado para conocerla, ya que será la hija adoptada de Heidern.

—L-Leona. —respondió con voz tímida.

—Ahora serás, Leona Heidern—aclaraba el comandante.

—Vaya, la pequeña Leona.

— ¿Usted cómo se llama? —pregunto estando un poco más animada.

—Coronel, Ralf Jones... —contesto con una cálida sonrisa.

La pequeña Leona había sonreído con tan solo ver aquella alegre sonrisa de ese sujeto.

_**῀Fin del Flash Black῀**_

—Coronel Jones—le llamaba Heidern, causándole un escalofrió a este, con esa voz fría e seria.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, hemos recibido una invitación al torneo—contesto de manera cortante, al entregarle un sobre.

—Comandante, ¿Va a participar? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

—No, esta vez no. Coronel, abra un reemplazo. —respondió al dirigirle la mirada a su ahijada, el teniente Still se había percatado un poco al oír la conversación de Heidern con Ralf.

— ¿Quién? ¿Leona será su reemplazo?

—Exactamente, Leona, será mi reemplazo en el nuevo torneo, eso sí, debemos investigar—aclaraba Heidern confirmando lo que decía.

—De acuerdo, la cuidare.

Heidern se había encargado de hablar en privado con su ahijada, mientras que Ralf le informaba a su compañero, Clark Still, quien no sabía mucho sobre el tema, pero vio aquella carta que pertenecía al torneo del _'96. —_Leona, será nuestra nueva compañera.

— ¡Es una gran noticia carnal! —Reacciono alegre el teniente, —Debemos entrenar.

—Claro, debemos entrenar con Leona, la ahijada del comandante. —Decía este con una sonrisa, —Podemos conocerla mejor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de apoco contare la historia de Leona antes de llegar al torneo del '96 que eso serán unos pocos capitulos, también contare un poco del '97…Aparecerá el tal Zeus que había nombrado en mi fic "El reflejo del otro".<strong>

**Saludos, cuídense.**

**Atte. J.H ©**


	2. El apodo

_II. El apodo._

* * *

><p>— ¿Torneo? —repetía la militar al fruncir el ceño.<p>

—Sí, es el torneo de King Of Fighters—hablaba el coronel con una sonrisa en sus labios, —Serás nuestra nueva compañera.

— ¿Es una misión? —preguntaba ella estando seria.

—Sí, es una misión que el comandante mismo nos pidió. —contesto Ralf mostrando una mínima emoción, aunque por dentro, estaba algo feliz para conocer las habilidades de su compañera. — ¿Qué dices Leona? ¿Te unes a nosotros?

—Sí. Ordenes son ordenes—aceptaba la joven sin mostrar ninguna emoción respecto al torneo, porque a ella ni siquiera le interesaba esa clase de cosas, competir.

—Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? —le decía el coronel para despedirse haciéndole un saludo militar, a lo que ella hacia lo mismo, ella dio media vuelta para irse. — Leona.

— ¿Si? coronel—reacciono al voltear hacia atrás.

—Toma una siesta, te noto cansada. —Le aconsejo un poco preocupado, —Quiero que descanses bien para mañana.

—Como ordene, coronel. —asintió al darle la espalda.

Ralf Jones se había distanciado de ella para dirigirse a su compañero que estaba sentado en un tronco, noto que llevaba dos botellas de cervezas cosa que su sonrisa volvió como si nada. Se sentó en el otro tronco quedando frente a frente de su carnal.

— ¿Para quién es esa cerveza? —pregunto en tono burlón.

—Y para ti, para quien más. —respondió de tal manera, entregándole la botella.

El castaño dio un trago a su cerveza, a lo que su compañero solo sonreía.

—Y ¿Qué dijo ella? —comenzaba a preguntar Clark estando un poco serio.

—Acepto, pero debemos comenzar el entrenamiento. —contestaba al suspirar. —Seguramente, el comandante estará vigilándonos.

—Obviamente, pero él se preocupara más por su ahijada, relájate. —le dijo Clark al darle palmadas en la espalda.

Jones no dejaba de mirar la invitación para el nuevo torneo de King Of Fighters, algo le preocupaba pero no le dio mucha importancia, le dio un trago más a su botella para quitarse la preocupación.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En el templo Kagura, una joven de aproximadamente veinte años, observando con su espejo de su clan a cada participante del torneo que se acercaba, estando muy concentrada en los principales rivales, como Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami. Suspira y sonríe de lado. —Soy la única que los puede equilibrar. —Insinuaba con voz serena, —En algunos meses, se realizara el torneo que yo misma realizare. —dejo a un lado las observaciones que hacía con cada equipo que recibían las invitaciones, como el Ikari team, Art Of Fighting team, etc. Quedo paralizada al ver una visión, recuerdos de su difunta hermana gemela, Maki Kagura, estaba viendo a ese extraño sujeto…_Goenitz. _Golpeo la pared con su puño, estando frustrada y enojada por recordar ese acontecimiento, esto mismo le causo un escalofrió presenciando algo malo en el torneo.

—_Iori… Y ¿Quién será esa chica? —_se preguntó en su mente al ver en otra de sus visiones, a una muchacha de cabellos azules. —_ ¿Hakkesshu?_

Desde entonces, ella comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento respecto a estas visiones, pero se encargaría de prepararse para cuando llegue el momento…

—_Kyo…Iori._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Coronel Jones, teniente Still…—le llamaba Heidern al mirar a sus dos mejores mercenarios. —Tienen una misión y Leona estará con ustedes.

Ralf y Clark se miraron disimuladamente, entendiendo que esto sería como un entrenamiento para su nueva compañera, ambos miraron a su comandante quien sacaba algunas fotografías.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunto Clark al acomodarse sus lentes.

—Esto teniente, es el sujeto a quien deben atrapar. —contesto el comandante estando serio. —El mafioso se llama, Saito Takuma.

— ¿Mafioso?

—Así es, tendrán que capturar, esta persona que lo han detectado por San Pablo. —hablaba Heidern estando de brazos cruzados. — ¿Han entendido?

— ¡Si comandante! —asintieron al hacer un saludo militar.

—Bien, entonces vayan y evalúen a mi suplente—aclaraba Heidern, dando como referido a Leona, que a pesar de ser su ahijada, la trataba como su alumna más apreciada.

En ese momento, Clark y Ralf se dirigieron a la casa del comandante para avisarle a su nueva compañera de la misión que tienen que realizar en el día de hoy, en este momento la necesitaban para que demuestre los entrenamientos que tuvo con Heidern. Golpearon la puerta, a lo que ella la abrió sin problemas.

— ¿Descansaste? —pregunto el teniente con una sonrisa.

—No. —respondió cortante.

—Tenemos una misión. —aclaraba Ralf estando serio. —Leona, el comandante ordeno que vengas con nosotros.

Ella se paró firmemente para hacer un saludo militar ante el coronel Jones, _¡Si, coronel! _Con esto basto para que los tres salieran de la casa, subiéndose a un helicóptero que era manejado por otro soldado, cuya orden le había asignado el comandante. —Leona ¿Sabes utilizar rifles? —pregunto el castaño estando adentro del helicóptero.

—Sí.

—Ralf, no la tomes como ingenua, ella entreno con el mejor comandante. —aclaraba Clark al ponerse unos auriculares enormes para no escuchar ruido.

—Coronel, el comandante me ha dado las coordenadas de la fábrica de Saito—dijo el soldado al entregarle un papel con toda la información.

— ¿Fabrica? —repitió Leona.

—Después les explico mejor—hablo el soldado al pilotear hasta llegar al objetivo.

—Entendido.

…

—_Nombre y Apellido: Saito Takuma,_

_Edad: 21años, masculino._

_Cabello largo y negro, de ojos cafés. Usa lentes. Mide 1,78._

_Estado civil: divorciado._

_Información: Es uno de los integrantes de la mafia japonesa, mano derecha del jefe, Hachiro. Ha pasado por muchas experiencias dentro de la mafia china y japonesa. Últimamente se lo ha detectado en una fábrica abandonada de San Pablo…Es inteligente, por eso se ha ganado el puesto como un servidor más de Hachiro…_—Terminaba de leer el castaño tras haber llegado a parte principal de su objetivo. Los Ikaris, bajaron del helicóptero que había aterrizado arriba de un edificio. El castaño se encargó darle indicaciones a Leona, mientras que los mercenarios observaban desde sus binoculares a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada a la fábrica.

— ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Leona—pregunto el de las gafas oscuras.

— ¡Sí! —asintió al preparar el rifle. —Hay diez vigilando.

_*__**Flash Black**__*_

—Leona, ¿Ves a esos carteles de puntería? —le preguntaba Heidern a la pequeña niña de tan solo catorce años.

—S-Sí. —respondió nerviosa.

—No tengas miedo, hoy te enseñare a utilizar un rifle. —hablo de manera fría.

— ¿Rifle?

El comandante había sacado el arma para mostrarle a su ahijada, —Como te enseñe algunos movimientos míos, era el turno de que practiques tu puntería. —dijo al ponerle unos auriculares.

Ella vio que muchos soldados estaban siendo entrenados y supervisados por el coronel, Ralf Jones y por el teniente, Clark Still. Ellos saludaron a la pequeña Leona, quien estaba siendo controlada por el comandante.

—Antes de empezar, no tengas miedo, fíjate bien en la cabeza—le aconsejaba Heidern al ayudarle a acomodarse.

—Entendido. —decía al apuntar, sus manos temblaban del miedo y por los nervios, se sentía presionada. Esa mirada pesada del comandante le asustaba solo un poco, necesitaba concentrarse. Suspiro intranquila. —_Puedo hacerlo._ _—_se alentaba en su mente.

Ella disparo pero le dio en el corazón. Miro al comandante y este solo sonrió de lado, —No te sientas presionada, relájate y dispara—le dijo al acariciarle la cabeza, hasta despeinarla, estando en confianza.

—_Yo puedo hacerlo—_se alentaba nuevamente, estando muy atenta a todo esto. Respira profundo y exhala, para quitarse sus nervios. Cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo.

— ¡Excelente Leona! —le dijo Heidern cuando miro que el cartel había sido destrozado con la bala justo en la cabeza. —Descansa, después continuaremos con otras armas, como la escopeta—le avisaba.

—De acuerdo, papá…d-digo comandante—insinuaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—…—suspiro calmada, —Dije…papá.

El rostro del comandante había cambiado completamente, ya que le hacía recordar a su pequeña hija, Clara. —Ve a descansar, Leona. —le volvió a ordenar.

— ¡Sí!

_***Fin del Flash Black***_

—_Leona, ¿Me escuchas?_ _—_le hablaba Clark por la radio.

—Te escucho claro, teniente Still. —contesto al mirar con sus binoculares a sus dos compañeros que se acercaban a la entrada.

— _¡Hazlo ahora, Leona!_ _—_le dio la orden el coronel.

La peli azulada fue disparando a unos cinco vigilantes: directamente en el pecho, y a los otros cinco fue directamente a la cabeza. —Despejado. —hablo en la radio.

—_Leona, baja del edificio, te necesitamos en la fábrica._ _—_decía Ralf dándole otra orden.

—Entendido.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para que ella se acercara a sus compañeros, el coronel dio otras instrucciones para visualizar ciertas estrategias para entrar discretamente… La militar, había entrado por los conductos de aire, mientras que los mercenarios se encargaron por entrar en la puerta principal, escondiéndose sigilosamente en algunas cajas; Clark le hacía señas a su camarada para que ataquen al mismo tiempo, porque Saito estaba rodeado por siete personas más, que en realidad eran negociantes.

Ellos vieron como un objeto cayo de los conductos de aire, ese mismo objeto causo que el ambiente oscuro y mugriento, se haya iluminado por todas partes; causando que los negociadores quedaran ciegos por ese flash azul. La muchacha hizo una gran entrada, para golpear a los negociadores que tenían ametralladoras, algunos quedaban noqueados y a otros les doblaba el cuello.

— ¡Las fiesta se terminó, Saito! —grito Ralf al golpearlo con puñetazos. Clark forcejeaba con los restantes para quitarles sus armas.

— ¡Están arrestados! —exclamaron los mercenarios, al apuntarles con las ametralladoras. Los sobrevivientes levantaban sus manos estando rendidos. —Comandante, misión cumplida.

—_Bien hecho, coronel Jones_ _—_los felicito por la exitosa misión.

—Hay que trasladarlos. —hablo el de gafas oscuras.

…

—Vaya, Leona estuviste genial—le felicitaba el teniente al sonreír de lado.

—G-Gracias. —agradecía al tartamudear un poco.

—Deberíamos ponerte un apodo, ¿sabes? —insinuaba Clark al pegarle un codazo a su distraído compañero que se quedaba bebiendo una cerveza. — ¿No lo crees Ralf?

—Sí, lo creo carnal, ¿Qué clase de apodo? —pregunto confundido.

—Y la entrada silenciosa de Leona estuvo genial. —respondió con otro alago.

—Ehmm…

— ¡Ya se! —reacciono con una idea el castaño.

—Dilo, Ralf. —pedía su compañero. El coronel le susurraba en el oído, y luego, ambos asintieron con la cabeza quedando en un buen acuerdo.

—Tu apodo será, _"El soldado silencioso"_ _—_dijeron al unísono.

Ella los miraba estando perpleja por el buen apodo que le pusieron estos dos. Sus compañeros se reían y bebían.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n, por cierto feliz navidad y año nuevo xD ...Ehm también cuando ponga otra mision, ire desarrollando un poco mas profundizada el tema jejej :D<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios **** Y quería aclara que posiblemente si haga alguna pelea amorosa o algo asi xD, de Ralf x Leona x Iori, pero hay que esperar un poquito mas… :D jeje **

**¡Saludos, cuídense!**

**Atte. J.H ©**


	3. Fragmentos de un recuerdo

_**Aclaraciones: se tratara un poco sobre los sueños de Leona, ella pensara que es un sueño, ósea que no sabe bien si alguna vez fue real. Posiblemente este capitulo se trate de otro personaje más aparte de Leona. :D**_

* * *

><p><em>III. Fragmentos de un recuerdo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>*Sueño*<em>

_Ella levantaba su vista hacia sus padres, cosa que no podía ver sus rostros, ni sus ojos. Solo veía el color del cabello de su madre, castaño oscuro casi rojizo y el de su padre, azul marino oscuro. Al observar el ambiente, todo parecía muy colorido, como si se tratara de un festival, todas las personas utilizaban kimono, incluyéndose a ella misma; los kimonos que utilizaba su madre era rojo con detalles blancos, en su hombro derecho tenía el símbolo de la estrella de cuatro puntas pero de color blanco, el de su padre era azul con detalles negros, cosa que en su hombro izquierdo tenía un símbolo de la misma estrella, y el de la pequeña Leona, tenía un kimono verde oscuro, detalles de color verde claro con el mismo símbolo pero en la espalda… Escuchaba las risas de los niños, quienes jugaban con un palito que le salían chispas, apodado como "La estrellita". _

_Le llamaba la atención los fuegos artificiales, que cuando llegaban al cielo nocturno, se esparcía creando como una de flores. No solo a ella le sorprendió, también a todos los espectadores del festival._

—_Que hermoso…—susurraba ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Miraba a los niños que estaban jugando cerca del bosque, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, con un kimono marrón y detalles dorados, le llamaba la atención el símbolo del sol, se encontraba jugando con unas niñas que prácticamente eran gemelas tanto una que la otra, tenían kimonos de color blanco con rojo… —"Ven Kyo, vamos a jugar con las estrellitas"_ _—escuchaba Leona. —Ellos…son amigos, me gustaría tener uno._ _—pensaba en su mente al distanciarse de sus padres para asomarse hacia ellos, al no verlos por ningún lado, escuchaba sus risas alegres dentro del bosque…_

_Al seguirlos, sus risas comenzaban a ser un eco, cada vez se alejaban más y más, se quedó allí sentada en el suelo…Hasta que en lo más profundo del bosque vio una luz de color purpura, creyendo que era un cohete o alguna "estrellita" que tuviera ese color. Se acercaba con pasos sigilosos y cuando al fin estaba cerca de la luz, se había encontrado con otra cosa, con algo que para ella fue como una señal…_

_*Fin del sueño*_

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó al levantarse sudada. Se dirigió hacia el baño, para limpiarse su rostro, estaba un poco tensa por lo que había soñado.

Salió hacia el balcón, necesitaba aire fresco. Miro a todos los otros soldados que estaban entrenando, ella suspira, da media vuelta para salir de su casa y así supervisar mejor a algunos soldados novatos, ya había notado la presencia del comandante, quien estuvo al lado de su ahijada. — ¿Sucede algo, Leona? —pregunto olvidando su puesto y tomando un rol como padre.

—N-No, estoy bien. —respondió dudando, aunque trataba de hacer memoria.

—Bien. —asintió sospechando. — ¿Iras a entrenar?

—Sí, lo necesito—contesto al voltear dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, paso más de dos horas entrenando con la bolsa de arena, su mente no estaba concentrada en el entrenamiento, sino que no ha dejado de pensar en aquellos sueños raros que tuvo…De apoco golpeaba con más fuerza al objeto: quería saber más sobre esos sueños, parecía que pertenecían a un recuerdo, aunque solo dudaba, porque su mente podría jugarle una mala broma. Ella sabe que fue adoptada, pero no sabe nada sobre sus padres…El comandante nunca le informaba sobre su pasado. —Solo fue un sueño…—suspiro al detenerse.

Salió del gimnasio, para hacer el ejercicio de trote, por afuera del lugar, corriendo alrededor del gimnasio…Llevaba consigo una botella de agua; su respiración se escuchaba agitada, de apoco comenzaba a correr más apresurada, por un momento vio todo borroso, como que la base se estaba convirtiendo en una aldea.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ _—_se dijo en su mente al ver todo cambiado. — ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba al no tener respuesta, se sentó en un tronco: exhalando, respirando profundo y exhalando nuevamente, estaba un poco agitada. Se preocupó, porque delante de ella, había una niña de cabello azul.

— _¡Leona!_ —le llamaba esa niña. —_ ¡Despierta!_

Cuando la militar abrió los ojos, su mirada se cruzaba con el rostro preocupado del coronel, esto causo que se pusiera colorada al verlo.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunto al levantarse del suelo.

—Uno de los soldados te vio cuando te desmayaste…—contesto al ayudarla.

— ¿Dormiste bien hoy? —interrogo preocupado.

—S-Sí. —respondió estando firme. —Permiso para retirarme coronel.

—Permiso aceptado. —decía al hacer un saludo militar.

La militar se alejó un poco de la base para ir del lado de la selva brasilera, se sienta en el césped, en estado pensativo. Sentía la necesidad de saber algo…Pero siente que no debería preguntar sobre su pasado y _¿cómo el comandante la encontró?_

_**-Visión-**_

_Vio a un niño que la defendía, no podía ver su rostro, otra vez estaba borrosa. Él le extendía su mano, como ofreciendo su ayuda. Ella había visto ese destello purpura, no entendía bien de que se trataba…Aunque vio a otros niños huir de ellos._

—"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_ _—le pregunto al agarrarla de la mano._

_Ella no dijo nada porque los fuegos artificiales estaban mostrándose en el cielo nocturno, ambos se habían quedado admirando el cielo._

—_Parecen…flores._ _—decía Leona con una sonrisa._

—"…_Para mí se ve como estrellas"_

**…**

—"_¿A quién viste, Leona?_ _—le preguntaba su madre mientras paseaban en un bosque rodeado de cerezos._

—…_E-Era un niño—respondió sonrojada. Su madre se reía un poco al ver a su tierna hija actuar de esa manera. La pequeña le había agarrado una piedra para dibujarle un símbolo en la tierra, su madre se sorprendió un poco al notar ese símbolo conocido por cierto clan._

— _¿Te cruzaste con ese Clan?_

_Su hija no decía nada, solo asentía con su cabeza._

**…**

—_Papá ¿Qué es un Hakkesshu?_ _—interrogaba la peli azulada._

—_Bueno. Los Hakkesshu son…—al estar casi respondiendo la pregunta de su hija, la charla fue interrumpida por su mujer, quien estaba preocupada._ _—Espérame un momento ¿sí?_

—_Está bien._ _—al asentir, ella se escondió disimuladamente para oír la conversación de sus padres._

—_Lo vi otra vez._

— _¿A quién?_

—_A quien va ser, ¡a Goentz, está aquí en Japón!_ _—contesto su mujer estando asustada. —Debemos cuidarla a ella._

—_Lo sé, lo se amor._

_**-fin de la visión-**_

— ¡Leona! —le llamo el coronel al acercarse corriendo hacia ella, porque se aproximaba una tormenta.

—Coronel.

—El comandante la estuvo llamando, fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y no estabas—le decía al llevarse su mano derecha hacia su nuca.

—L-Lo sé. Estaba descansando. —insinuaba al caminar, dándole la espalda.

El castaño se estaba preocupando lentamente, respecto a su nueva compañera, últimamente se ha comportado de manera extraña…Tal vez, no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie. —_Leona._

…

Mientras tanto, del otro lado un muchacho de aproximadamente unos veinticuatro años, de cabellos rubios y de ojos cafés claros, tenía una vestimenta militar, estaba espiando la base Ikari Warriors, estando a una cierta distancia alejada e oculta, había escondido su motocicleta, para prestarle atención a sus binoculares; donde estaba espiando al coronel y a la militar.

—Objetivo encontrado. —hablo en una radio.

—_Te felicito, Zeus. Luego te daré gusto—_felicitaba una voz femenina y seductora.

—Espero que así sea, Mature, o aumentare mis servicios. —hablo el muchacho con voz sarcástica.

—_Te lo prometo, pero necesito que te acerques aún más a ella—_le ordenaba ella. —_Mi "jefe" la necesita._

—De acuerdo, será fácil convencerla. —dijo estando seguro.

—_Espero que así sea._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El pelirrojo de aproximadamente veinte años, había abierto los ojos, estaba irritado porque su siesta que se tomó estando acostado en el sofá, le trajo un sueño algo pesado y inesperado, se llevaba sus manos hacia la frente, otro sueño raro donde participaba: un momento de su infancia que supuestamente…Cree que fue olvidado. Suspiro algo nervioso. Se había visto a él tomarle de la mano a una niña, cosa que ni se lo creía, sin dudas era extraño soñarse cuando era un niño acompañando a una mocosa más chica que él…

— _¿Quién era esa niña?_ —se preguntó en su mente, aunque no le dio mucha importancia y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste este capítulo…<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias; Abigail, Yakasani, Indy y Javi :3 les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios jejeje n.n espero que este capitulo les guste **_

_**:3 ¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte J.H ©**_


	4. El misterioso soldado y la estudiante

_**Aclaraciones: Continuación, el siguiente capítulo esta agregado por mi inspiración xD asi que, lo demás puede que esté en el manga, puede que no asi que…disfrútenlo :D**_

* * *

><p><em>IV. El misterioso soldado y la estudiante<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Visión-<strong>_

— _¿Susanoo?_ _—repetía la pequeña al ver una estatua de ese dios. —Quiero saber algo de él._

_Gaidel no le quería decir nada a su hija, pero esa mirada inocente que ella ponía se le hacía difícil contarle un poco sobre Orochi, solo nombrarlo, no quería meterle tanta información sobre ese monstruo…_

—_Susanoo, es el dios del mar, de las tormentas, y de las batallas._ _—Le contaba su padre quien admiraba la estatua, —Él le gano a una serpiente llamada, "Yamata-no- Orochi"_ _—le dijo al sonreír de lado._

— _¿Tenia hermanos?_ _—pregunto estando curiosa._

—_Sí, su hermana se llamaba Amaterasu, ella era la diosa del Sol y su hermano, Tsukuyomi, el dios de la Luna…_

—_Sol, Luna y estrella…—repetía al leer un poco sobre los símbolos. — ¿Los Tesoros Sagrados…?_

_Leona miraba los símbolos del Sol y la Luna, ella no entendía porque razones tenía la estrella… -"¿Por qué será?"- Sentía la curiosidad de preguntárselo a su padre, la niña le estiraba del kimono para llamarle la atención…Pero él no ni siquiera la miraba…Estaba muy quieto y mirando hacia el horizonte, se preocupó y miro de igual manera para la misma dirección, en la entrada al museo se encontraba un señor de una vestimenta "rara" leyendo un libro…_

— _¿Quién es ese señor? Papá—interrogo pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. —"Quiero vivir en Paz"_ _—escuchaba lo que había dicho su padre._

…

—"_Amor…Solo quiero, que mi otra hija este bien."_ _—escucho de parte de su madre._

—"_La gemela estará bien…Con la familia que esta" —hablaba su padre, —Es mejor engañarlo, probablemente piense que Leona es nuestra única hija._

— _¿Tengo una gemela?_

_**-Fin de la visión.-**_

Ella caminaba con pasos lentos, acercándose de manera relajada hacia un nuevo objetivo que era una cochería abandonada, donde se estaba organizando discretamente, una serie de narco tráfico, involucrando también el tráfico de armas con la dirección a una parte de villa de San Pablo. El líder de todo esto, era un ex luchador de la lucha libre, de cabello castaño y de ojos cafés oscuros.

El comandante le había otorgado esta misión de manera individual, para poner a prueba una vez más, a su ahijada, y sobre Ralf y Clark fueron enviados a otra misión…Que se realizaría en Japón.

Entre la multitud de la gente que gritaba y alentaba al ex luchador, cada uno traía dinero en las manos, algunos apostaban en contra y otros a favor. Un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, estaba al fondo de esa multitud, la iluminación le llegaba completamente, hacia resaltar su uniforme de militar, un paliacate rojizo estaba sujetado en su frente, estaba de brazos cruzados observando y calculando cada movimiento del público. Pero algo le llamo la atención, una muchacha de cabellos azules caminaba con dirección hacia el ring, al verla desde esa distancia, sin dudar, podía ser complicado llevarla a donde pertenece…

—Entonces…Ella es Leona Heidern. _—_murmuro al sonreír de lado.

…

Mientras tanto en Japón, el coronel Jones y el teniente Still, estaban con una vestimenta formal; Ralf tenía un traje de color marón claro y corbata negra, y Clark tenía en azul oscuro y corbata roja, por ser un poco grandotes físicamente. El traje los hacia ver como guardias de seguridad… Ellos caminaban por la vereda cerca de una gran empresa, en donde se habían informado que estaría Rugal Bernstein, la misión que tenían que hacer era investigar sus planes y otras cosas, ver quienes trabajaban para él. Al entrar en la empresa, se sentaron en unos sillones blancos e cómodos, estaban esperando a que el jefe entrara a su trabajo, para perder un poco de tiempo, habían agarrado unos diarios que estaba en una mesita…Cuando el coronel iba a llamar al comandante para informarle que no vieron al objetivo principal pero algo le distrajo…

Vio una muchacha de cabellos largo y azul, de ojos verdes esmeralda, caminaba muy cerca del lugar. Ambos mercenarios, sospechaban sobre esa joven porque parecía que iba a entrar a la empresa, pero solo era una estudiante que tenía su mochila cargando en el hombro derecho…El castaño, vio que tanto como rostro y físicamente, se parecía a Leona.

—Clark mírala…—le dijo este al darle un codazo.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto un tanto molesto por el golpe, vio a la peli azulada. — ¿Esa no es Leona?

—…N-No creo, si ella se quedó en Brasil. —respondió cortante sin dejar de mirarla, si ella era Leona, _¿Qué hacía en Japón? _Este pestaño dos veces y ella estaba entrando al lugar…

—"_Hola, Señorita Aiko, ¿Esta mi padre en su oficina?"_ _—_escuchaban los mercenarios estando perplejos.

—"_Hola Keiko__**(1)**__ , si esta pero está en una reunión"_ _—_le respondía una de las tantas secretarias. —_"El señor Bernstein, llego unas horas antes…Ahora no podrá atenderte."_

—"_Le puedes decir que su hija Keiko Kusanagi vino a traerle comida"_ _—_hablaba la joven al dejarle un pequeño paquete.

—"_Si se lo diré Keiko no tengas problema."_

Los mercenarios no podrían creer lo que estaban escuchando, esta empresa si era de Rugal, pero se adelantó en llegar…Tenían que buscar alguna manera de entrar y de investigar esa reunión. Sin embargo, esa joven que se parecía a su compañera, era una Kusanagi...

—Tenemos que informar al comandante sobre Rugal. —insinuaba Clark al levantarse del sillón.

—…—suspira, —Esta bien. —dijo al no ver a la peli azulada.

…

Leona estaba en el ring estando en posición de ataque, el público le chiflaba y le decían piropos, algunos cuantos se babosos querían acosarla…el luchador apodado como, "el demoledor", —Este no es un lugar para chicas—le hablaba al hacer una mueca. —Vete con tu papi.

—No. —le dijo con voz cortante. —Tengo una misión que cumplir.

La militar no decía nada, seguía manteniendo esa mirada fría e amenazante. Su rival se dirigía hacia ella, al principio dio un combo de puños y patadas, por lo cual Leona las esquivaba con facilidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro, izquierda-derecha-abajo- arriba, el oponente dio un ligero movimiento quedando atrás de su rival, levanto la mano derecha presionando como un corte en la espalda del luchador, sus gritos de dolor rebotaba por todo el lugar. Zeus estaba atento a los movimientos de Leona, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Morirás maldita perra! —exclamo el luchador al voltear de manera brusca. Vio como la peli azulada le dio un puñetazo en su rostro, tirándolo al suelo. — ¡M-Maldición! —dijo con voz entre cortada y al levantarse del ring con dificultad.

Este trato de golpearle un puñetazo a ella. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que esa mujer se hubiera agachado, hacia abajo, esquivando ese puño. Con sus manos, aprovechando la ocasión para apretarle con fuerza una parte de sus músculos de su brazo derecho, para debilitarlo.

De pronto… Zeus apareció como si nada, justo atrás de Leona agarrándole fuertemente de la muñeca. —Suficiente. —hablo en seco.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —pregunto al voltearse bruscamente, soltándose del agarre. Y para atacarlo con su mano izquierda, generando un aura de corte. El rubio contra ataco con una patada que había tomado un impulso de energía. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí; una ventisca fuerte fue impulsada en el ring, Leona se sorprendió al ver a sujeto muy cerca de ella, —_Leona_—escucho al nombrarla por su nombre, este le dio una patada en pleno aire para que su rival saliera del ring.

— ¡Wao! —gritaron la poca gente que quedaba ya que algunos salieron corriendo, cuando entro al rubio.

— _¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!_ _—_se preguntó en su mente, estando sentada en el suelo —_Nunca lo he visto, es otro soldado._

El rubio se bajó del ring, para dirigirse hacia esa mujer; ofreciéndole su mano, la joven lo rechazo de inmediato, se levantaba sola. — ¡No me toques! —le decía la peli azulada estando molesta.

Nuevamente, ambos volvieron a enfrentarse, la militar inclinaba la cabeza y se dirigía hacia ese sujeto, —_ ¡Esto no se queda así!_ _—_pensó mientras que, aura de energía iba incrementando, sabiendo que movimiento iba a utilizar contra él.

— No te rindes… —dijo Zeus al sonreír de lado, había tomado distancia para ver cómo se acercaba su rival. —_Esa chica, sí que es fuerte y una buena oponente._

…

Mientras tanto, a fuera de la base Ikari Warriors, la militar se encontraba entrenando con sus pies descalzos, practicando una y otra vez, su aura cortante. Ya que después de esa pelea que tuvo con ese sujeto, le trajo un sueño pesado, tenía a alguien de su mismo nivel y además del hecho que se sabía su nombre. Lo tenía tan cerca, que le dio una extraña sensación en su pecho, pero como siempre, lo reprimía…Porque así no podría terminar su misión. Aunque por esa pelea, esta vez gano ese joven.

A pesar que estaba entrenando, su mente no dejaba de pensar en él, en la pelea. —_Ese sujeto…Calculo todos mis movimientos._ _—_Se dijo en su mente, —_Esa energía, se parecía a la mía._

Desde una colina montañosa, el joven de cabellos rubios, estaba espiando a la militar. Viendo como esa muchacha creaba una bola de cortes, cortando algunas partes de la colina y del césped. Ella había notado su presencia, cuya se molestó un poco al notarlo…Estaba allí, tranquilo sonriendo.

Dio un gran salto para atacarlo con un piercing manos, — ¡Otra vez, tu! —hablo al hacer un ruido con sus dientes, estando irritada al verlo. Lo ataco derribando toda la colina montañosa, por lo cual Zeus logro esquivar ese movimiento. Una vez más, ambos quedaron en pleno aire, sus miradas amenazantes volvían a chocar.

—Me llamo Zeus—le dijo al tomarle con fuerza del brazo.

—…

Ella no entendía nada, hasta que el rubio le dio un apasionado beso, que al principio esforzado…Sin embargo, la resistencia de la joven, duro poco ya que después, lo termino disfrutando. Este seguía sujetándola de los brazos, mientras que a su alrededor habían rocas destrozadas, la oscura noche que rodeaba el ambiente de la base y de la selva. Solo ellos dos, iluminados con la luz nocturna de la luna creciente.

…

_**-Visión-**_

_Ella observaba a su madre, quien acariciaba su vientre ya crecido. Su padre estaba feliz porque se había enterado que su esposa estaba esperando un niño. —Ya te conoceré, hermanito._ _—pensaba Leona al ver a sus padres._

—_Tu hermanito, Leona—le hablo Gaidel con una sonrisa._

…

_Los días pasaron y su madre aún seguía estando deprimida, acariciaba los zapatitos que fueron tejidos por ella, su vientre estaba pequeño, el ambiente de su hogar era tristeza y depresión… —Mami ¿Estas bien?_ _—preguntaba la peli azulada._

_Su madre solo levanto la vista, mostrando sus ojeras y unos ojos con una mirada de melancolía e tristeza. —Sí, estoy bien hija._ _—respondió al fingir una sonrisa._

_Gaidel no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, una de las enfermeras, había raptado a su hijo y lo reemplazaron con un bebe que falleció al nacer. —Espero que la encuentren la policía._ _—hablaba en voz baja para que su mujer y su hija no oigan. Por lo menos, no quería perder "esa Fe en la humanidad"…Ya que él tuvo a alguien que odiaba a los humanos._

_**-Fin de la visión-**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El abrió los ojos, viendo todo su alrededor, el departamento era chico pero cómodo. Lo única iluminación que entraba por la ventana, fue esa luz nocturna de la luna creciente. Resaltando entre la oscuridad, su cabello rojizo y sus ojos. Eran las 1 a.m aun no podía dormir, ya que recordaba cómo se cruzó en la plaza con una chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes esmeralda…De alguna forma, se le hacía familiar a la que vio en sus sueños, excepto el color de sus ojos.

— _¿Acaso es ella?_ _—_se preguntó en su mente, estando con insomnio.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)<em> Keiko: Bendición de hija, hija bendita, Kei (bendicion, favor) + Ko (hija, niña)**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado n.n ... <strong>

**Discúlpenme que tarde mucho en actualizar, trate de alargar un poco más este capítulo jejje :s, vere si puedo actualizar el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me dan animos para seguir jejeje :3 … n.n **

**¡Saludos y Cuídense!**

**Atte J.H ©**


	5. La luna y La estrella de cristal

_**Aclaraciones: En este capitulo aclarare algunas cosas sobre la hermana gemela de Leona y de su hermano menor. También, estará relacionado Iori Yagami en esto. Inspirado con la canción" Diamond Crevasse" de Sheryl Nome. Espero que les guste. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><em>V. Moon and Star crystal<em>

_[La Luna y la Estrella de cristal]_

* * *

><p>Cuando los días en Japón iban pasando, el peligro también y eso se notaba en el ambiente que percibía Gaidel e su mujer, Hinata<em><strong>(1) <strong>_Kusanagi, ellos dos se sentían perseguidos por alguien más. A partir del nacimiento de sus hijas, las cosas se complicaron un poco; y lo único que él quería es vivir en paz, con los humanos. No quería estar involucrado con Orochi. Al parecer, el joven era el único ser diferente de los hakkesshu diferente, porque los demás apoyaban la destrucción de la humanidad.

Las discusiones frecuentes que tenía con su esposa, no quedaban en un acuerdo bien relacionado, porque Hinata no quería dar en adopción a una de sus hijas; aunque tuvo una idea, —_'_¿Por qué no darlas a mi hermano?_'_ _—_obviamente lo pensó y después menciono su idea con una voz ronca y un rostro triste. Su esposo inclinaba la cabeza, no quería perder a sus dos hijas con otra familia, no quería que esas palabras _"Papá, mamá." _Se las dijera a otra persona, que en realidad no lo son. Esto cada vez, se complicaba más…

—Una de nuestras hijas debe irse. —dijo Gaidel al asomarse a la cuna, este las quería ambas por igual, eran dos hermosas niñas de cabello azulado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Su corazón le decía que no lo haga porque no quería perder a ninguna de las dos. Al tomar entre sus brazos a la dulce beba, Leona, un raro escalofrió recorría por su columna vertebral, algo no andaba bien, puesto que le causo una visión del futuro.

_**-Visión del futuro -**_

—_Papá, me duele la cabeza—hablo su hija al apoyarse su mano en la frente, Hinata noto la palidez de la piel de ella, algo no andaba bien. _

— _¿Te duele mucho? —pregunto el peli azulado al tocarle la cabeza._

—_Sí._ _—asintió._

—_Hija, ve a descansar. —Aconsejaba la castaña, —Necesitas hacer reposo._

—_Si lo hare._

—_Eso pasa cuando sales a jugar de noche._ _—agrego en tono burlón Gaidel._

— _¡Eso no es gracioso!_ _—reacciono Hinata estando disgustada._

_La niña se rio un poco al escuchar esa diminuta discusión entre sus padres, ellos miraron confundida a su hija, pero de todas formas se rieron con ella. Sin embargo, todo se cayó cuando Leona comenzó a toser sangre, hasta escupió. Ellos se preocuparon por lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza, y al toser sangre, Gaidel conocía muy bien esos síntomas y lo había dejado paralizado, mientras que su esposa estaba en alerta, pero en el fondo tenía mucho miedo…_

_**[…]**_

— _¡Leona!_ _—gritaba el al ver todo el caos en una aldea, los niños corriendo desesperadamente, al igual que sus padres. Algunas casas se estaban quemando tras tratar de detener a la niña que estaba poseída, este no podía creer que ciertas habilidades estaban despertando de su querida hija, vio como atravesaba sus manos en el cuerpo de una persona._

— _¡Leona detente!_ _—gritaba Hinata con voz ronca y desesperada por todo lo que estaba viendo, apenas se recuperó de su shock. Su hija, su propia hija causo todo este escándalo pero ella no tenía la culpa…Es una niña inocente._

— _¡Goentz!_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—_El vino hace unos días atrás, solo para proponerme algo._ _—hablaba este al recordar la llegada de su antiguo amigo._

— _¿Él tuvo algo que ver con todo esto?_ _—volvió a preguntar estando perpleja. —Leona…_

—_Sí, él es uno de los que despertar el disturbio de la sangre—respondió al hacer un ruido con sus dientes. — ¡Tenemos que detenerla…!_

_Gaidel y Hinata se dirigieron hacia Leona, quien había entrado en el disturbio de la sangre. Cuando ellos se acercaron, todo se volvió oscuro para su esposa, al querer atacarla con sus flamas carmesí, eso no pudo detenerla…El solo vio como ella se derrumbaba en sus brazos, la mano de la niña atravesó la pansa de ella. — ¡Hinata!_

—…_Gaidel y-yo t-te amo._ _—fueron sus últimas palabras._

— _¡Leona ya basta!_ _—exclamo alterado._

_**[…]**_

—'_No deberías preocuparte por tu destino como Orochi, deberías solo vivir tu vida'—le aconsejaba Gaidel a la niña estando mal herido, había apoyado sus manos en ambos hombros de su pequeña. —Confió en ti, Leona, sé que podrás hacerlo…_

_Ella estaba lastimada y manchada con sangre, podía escuchar la voz de su padre, pero al mirar hacia un costado vio el cadáver de su mamá, de poco sus ojos comenzaban a perderse al ver todo su alrededor._

—_Leona…Te quiero._ _—después de decir eso, todo se entorno de negro, ya no vio a su pequeña hija…_

_**-Fin de la visión del futuro-**_

—_Tengo que evitar eso._ _—_pensó en su mente.

— ¿Ocurre algo amor? —pregunto su esposa.

—No nada, por el momento no. —respondió cortante, trataba de calmarse el mismo, pues estaba nervioso.

— ¿Keiko o Leona? —pregunto Hinata al ver a sus hijas.

—No lo sé. —Contesto dudando el peli azulado, — ¿Qué tal Keiko?

— ¿Por qué Keiko? —volvió a interrogar.

—No lo sé, quiero cuidar a mis dos hijas pero…Quiero quedarme con una. —hablo con tristeza.

—Amor, ella siempre estarán con nosotros. —agrego ella con una suave sonrisa, por lo que Gaidel le dio un beso en la frente.

—Lo sé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Leona ¿dónde estás?! —le llamaba su padre.

— ¡Iori! —llamaba una pelirroja de ojos azules.

Gaidel se le quedo mirando, se le hacía familiar por el símbolo que llevaba su kimono, al asomarse un poco más a esa mujer, quedo perplejo al ver a una descendiente del Clan Yagami, o más bien, Clan Yasakani. Vio como aquella señorita hablaba con las personas del festival, solo por si habían visto al pequeño Iori Yagami. Nadie miraba mal a ninguno de los dos clanes, puesto que también vieron al Clan Kusanagi, este día solo era para festejarlo en familia, no para pelear.

El peli azulado se acercó a la joven pelirroja, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, —Disculpe señorita, anda buscando a su hijo ¿no? —decía al mirarla.

—Sí, ¿Lo ha visto? —interrogo con voz preocupada. —Le prometí ver los fuegos artificiales con él.

—No, pero yo también estoy buscando a mi hija. —dijo el al inclinar la cabeza, —Yo le prometí lo mismo, hasta quería presentarle a una niña. ¿Cómo es su hijo?

—Es pelirrojo y de ojos azules, lleva el mismo kimono que el mío. —hablaba la joven al darle algunos datos sobre su niño. — ¿Cómo es su hija?

—Tiene cabello azul y sus ojos son del mismo color, su kimono es verde. —contesto estando preocupado, —Espero que logremos encontrarlos.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

_…_

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? —pregunto la joven Kusanagi, al ver a una peli azulada con ojos de color esmeralda y llevaba un kimono marrón.

—Hinata, ella es Keiko—le hablo su hermano, —Y este pequeño bebé es mi hijo, Taiyo_**(2)**_

— ¡Es hermoso! —Hablo al sostenerlo entre sus brazos, —_Me recuerda a alguien…_

—Lo sé, se sobre la perdida. —hablaba su hermano mayor. —Puedes cargarlo toda la noche.

—Gracias. —agradecía pero manteniendo su mirada hacia el bebé que abría esos grandes ojos que resaltaban mucho el color esmeralda, Hinata se sorprendió al notar ese color. —_Él es…es…_

— ¿Ocurre algo? Hermana

—N-No solo estoy emocionada al ver a tu hijo. Es hermoso, lo mismo digo por Keiko. —dijo al contenerse sus lágrimas.

— ¡Kyo, Chizuru no se vayan tan lejos! —advertía Saisyu al ver a los niños correr cerca del bosque. Este señor miro disimuladamente al grupo de familiares que estaba reunido, un poco asomado al escenario donde presentarían los fuegos artificiales, miro a la joven que llevaba un kimono rojo mostrando el símbolo de la estrella, cuyo no entendía nada, no recuerda haber visto un clan con ese símbolo; miro a los demás que la acompañaban, al parecer el resto era Clan Kusanagi…_ ¿Clan Kusanagi? _Se sorprendió al ver a esas personas, ni él creía que hubo sobrevivientes.

Siasyu quería preguntarles a ellos para comprobar si era cierto, porque uno cualquiera puede ponerse un kimono con ese símbolo del sol. Pero su esposa quería que esté al tanto de su hijo y de las gemelas del Clan Yata. —_Maldición. —_susurro nervioso.

_…_

Un perro rabioso se acercaba hacia ella, se asomaba sigilosamente mostrando sus blancos colmillos y sus ojos resaltaban en la oscuridad…El canino salto hacia ella, pero un ligero golpe que provenía de otro chico, hizo que el perro huyera corriendo, mientras que otros niños los estaban mirando con temor por el color de su pelo. — ¡Par de fenómenos!

— ¡Cállense o se las verán conmigo! —levanto la voz Iori mostrando una mirada amenazante. Hasta esos niños salieron corriendo por el temor, ellos estaban siguiendo a Leona para tirarle piedras, pero no se esperaron la presencia de ese pelirrojo. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto al ofrecerle su mano.

—…—la peli azul no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo.

—Creo que así, no te diré el mío. —hablo con sarcasmo. Al no escuchar nada de parte de ella, volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo? —preguntaba la niña al ver como aquel pelirrojo estaba sentado en un hueco del árbol.

—Nada, me alejo de los niños que me ven como un fenómeno. —respondió cortante. — ¿Y tú?

—Quería hacer amistades con unos niños, pero se fueron corriendo. —contesto al inclinar su cabeza. —Tal vez, me tenían miedo.

— ¿Miedo? Tú no das miedo—agrego este sin ni siquiera mirarla. —Te veo como yo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —volvió a interrogar, estando confundida.

—Pues tu cabello azul. —respondió al levantarse para mostrar una diminuta flamita purpura.

Ella se sonrojo por lo que había escuchado, puede que tenga razón.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Estuve entrenando para tener mis flamas purpuras. —decía al hacer que sus labios se movieran para un lado, como disgustado, pues había recordado el duro entrenamiento que tuvo con su padre. — ¿Qué puedes hacer tu?

— ¿Yo? Ehmm nada—hablo desanimada. Al levantar levemente su mano, una poca cantidad de agua de una laguna que estaba cerca de ellos, se iba subiendo estando sobre altura de ambos.

— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —reacciono alterado al ver que el agua se estaba levantando.

—N-No lo sé. —dijo al estar sorprendida, de a poco el agua volvía a su lugar.

— ¡Tú eres agua y yo soy fuego! —decía estando emocionado. — ¡Somos iguales…!

— ¿Eh?

Ambos miraron el cielo nocturno, de pronto los fuegos artificiales dieron inicio, no dejaban de admirar esas flores que se esparcían en el cielo. Aunque cuando son subidas hacia el cielo nocturno, parecían como estrellas fugas.

—Hermoso—dijeron ambos al unísono y luego se miraron mutuamente.

_…_

—Disculpe señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —interrogo el peli azulado al ver a su acompañante.

—Oh! Discúlpeme, mi nombre es Ume—contesto con una cálida sonrisa. —Y ¿el suyo?

—Gaidel. —respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Es un gusto, señor Gaidel.

—Lo mismo digo. Ume.

Ellos estaban entrando a lo profundo del bosque, llamando por los nombres de sus hijos, esperando alguna respuesta por sus voces. Levantaron sus vistas hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta que se perdieron los fuegos artificiales, cuyos ambos habían prometido a sus hijos.

—Iori estará decepcionado. —hablo Ume al desviar su mirada.

—Leona también. —mencionaba este desanimado.

— _¡Iori!_

— _¡Leona!_

Del otro lado del festival, un sujeto de cabellos rubios y negro, se encontraba caminando entre la multitud, observando con asco a la humanidad, y obviamente, buscando a su antiguo compañero, a Gaidel, a pesar que lo vio en el museo con una niña, quería hacerle una oferta, solo para volver del lado de Orochi.

—Esa niña, debe ser su hija. —Sonrió de lado, —Espero que acepte esa oferta.

Noto la presencia del Clan Kusanagi y del Clan Yata _(Kagura)_, —Esto se pone interesante. —murmuraba por lo bajo, —Aunque mi objetivo no serán ellos…Por el momento.

Se distancio de la gente para desaparecer en el viento, todavía seguía buscando a su antiguo amigo, sabía que él estaba en este lugar.

_…_

—Debo irme, me están llamando—hablo el pelirrojo. — ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es…

Escucharon ruidos sigilosos por lo que ambos se alarmaron, Iori vio salir a un hombre de cabellos azules. —Al fin te encontré, Le… —se percató al ver a un pelirrojo. —Tu madre te está buscando, niño.

—I-Io…—apareció Ume del otro lado, Iori fue a abrazarla con fuerza, —Lo siento, hijo nos perdimos los fuegos artificiales.

—No importa, lo vi con mi nueva amiga. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por ayudarme, señor Gaidel. —agradecía la joven.

—Lo mismo digo, Ume, fue un placer conocerla. Nosotros debemos irnos.

Ume y Iori vieron como padre e hija se estaban alejando del bosque, el niño se olvidó en insistir interrogar el nombre la niña, pero luego le preguntaba a su madre, quien se olvidó el nombre, del señor no. —Cuando nos volvamos a cruzar con ellos, le podrás preguntar a ella. —le decía para calmar a su hijo.

—Gracias mamá.

…

— ¿Dónde estuvieron? —pregunto Hinata

—Es que Leona se perdió y fui a buscarla—respondía Gaidel con una sonrisa torcida, —Aunque me sorprendió que se cruzó con un chico…

— ¿Un chico? —Repitió al fruncir el ceño, — ¿Tan rápido un novio?

— ¡Eh! ¿Novio? —reacciono alterado.

—N-No es mi novio, mamá. —Reprochaba Leona, —Es mi nuevo amigo.

—Vamos Leona que te tengo que presentar a unos parientes.

— ¿Parientes?

—Claro a tus primos.

Pasaron unas tres horas, las gemelas se encontraron en un restaurante donde estaban sus tíos, pero Keiko y Taiyo eran como "los primos" de la pequeña, la joven Kusanagi no sabe nada del que ese bebé era en realidad, su hijo perdido. Obviamente, se quedaron comiendo y festejando por el encuentro, mientras que las niñas no dejaban de mirarse, porque eran iguales, eso fue extraño para ambas, viendo a las dos familias como que algo no concordaba con todo…de todas formas, preferían no pensar en eso y se fueron a jugar en un patio que estaba al frente del restaurante.

—Leona y Keiko están juntas—hablaba Gaidel con una sonrisa.

—Se ven alegres.

—Gracias por cuidarlas, Kusanagi.

—De nada.

_**-Visión del futuro- **_

—_Hola de nuevo, Leona._

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ _—pregunto la joven peli azulada, al mirar de una manera amenazante al sujeto de extraño atuendo._

— _¿No te acuerdas de mí? —Pregunto al fruncir el ceño, —Y ¿de la aldea?_

— _¿L-La aldea?_

_Goentz sonrió de forma victoriosa, estaba enfrentándose a la hija de su antiguo compañero. —Leona, que tragedia lo que le paso a su padre._

— _¿Qué dices?_

_**[…]**_

—"_Leona Heidern, del Ikari Team, se enfrentara al Iori Yagami del Yagami Team"—decía el locutor al nombrar a estos dos personajes que subían al cuadrilátero. Gaidel parecía como un fantasma mirando todo el torneo y el público que había. _

—_Leona…Iori, ¡Ellos no pueden pelear!_ _—Gritaba pero nadie le prestaba atención, vio como el pelirrojo se burlaba de su hija, — ¡Es un insolente! _

—"_Recuérdame cuando veas la luna."_

—_Ese niño antes era bueno, ¿Qué le paso?_

_**-Fin de la visión del futuro-**_

Pasaron ocho meses después de este encuentro, Gaidel junto con su esposa y su hija, tomo la decisión de irse a otro país, solo por el hecho de sentirse perseguidos ese ser que detesta, a pesar de ser un conocido de su infancia…Luego más adelante tras la aparición de Goentz, ocurriría la tragedia en esa aldea donde ellos estaban viviendo en paz, todas las visiones que tuvo el peli azulado, estaban pasando…Y estaban marcadas en su destino, por eso le dice aquel consejo a su hija…

—_Leona…Te quiero_—fueron sus últimas palabras.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1 ) Hinata: Frente al sol, lugar en el sol, soleado, bajo el sol.<strong>_

_**(2 ) Taiyo: El Sol, que será grande y brillante como el Sol.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n<strong>_

_**Disculpen por la tardanza, estuve ocupada ciertas cosas **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n me dan animos para seguir jejej **__** Y gracias también por poner a sus favoritos esta historia **__** Indy, Javi, Yasakani y Ittoki muchas gracias :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yasakani, sé que me fui un poco de tema, pero continuare con lo que sigue, osea sobre Zeus y Leona, luego se viene su debut. :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Saludos y cuídense!<strong>_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
